Black Sheep
by The Flying Hawaiian 001
Summary: In this one-shot, Cyborg wakes up early in the morning, and discovers that Raven has a surprising secret.


Black Sheep

It was six in the morning. Almost everyone in Titans Tower was asleep, dreaming about something they took an interest in. Robin was asleep in the investigation room, dreaming about the day where he'd finally caught Slade. Starfire was dreaming about spending another day on Tamaran. Beast Boy was dreaming about wearing Robin's stealth suit, and eating pizza. And Cyborg was being awoken by the abrupt sound of his communicator going off, indicating that someone had broken into the T-Car.

"Ugh… what the Hell?" The tired Titan murmured to himself. He then got up, turned off the alarm, and turned on the hidden, indoor camera that he had installed into the car, before the time that he and the other Titans agreed to Beast Boy's stupid idea to put on Robin's new suit.

After turning on the camera, he saw Raven driving the car, which came as a surprise. He wasn't aware that Raven ever drove anywhere. He figured, "Oh, she's gonna be in some trouble when she gets back." He smiled almost-devilishly at that thought, and decided to turn off the camera.

Then, he changed his mind when he saw Raven grabbing something that looked like a disc. He saw her making a movement that indicated she was putting in the disc, and heard a beat come on. "That sounds like Black Sheep. I guess I also didn't know that Raven is into Metric, or Scott Pilgrim."

As if things couldn't get any more confusing, when the lyrics started to be heard, Raven started to sing along to them. " _Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when…"_ Then, even though he knew it was mean-spirited, Cyborg began to chuckle a little bit.

As the song went on, Raven's singing became more and more passionate. But the most passionate moment she had came when the song's prominent lyrics came on. " _I'll send you my love on a wire, lift you up, every time, every time, everyone, oooh, pulls away, oooh, from you!"_ She then, unwittingly, honked the horn, which earned her a flipping-off from the driver up ahead.

Then, even though he knew that she wasn't there and wouldn't hear him, Cyborg clapped for Raven, without a hint of sarcasm in the action. He genuinely was impressed with her surprising singing abilities. He was also ready for when she would come home, so that he could interrogate her as to why she does this, and for how long she's been doing it. " _I might even have her clean the car._ " He thought to himself, grinning evilly.

 ***ONE HOUR LATER***

Raven backed the T-Car up into the garage, slowly as to not wake up or alarm anyone. Then she took the key out of it's slot, turning off the car, opened the door, got out, closed the door, and began to walk to the door leading to the room that would take her to the elevator, which would take her to the top floor, only to be stopped midway by an all-too-familiar voice. "Isn't it a little early for a drive?" She tensed up, and turned around to face Cyborg, all too aware of how protective he was of the T-Car.

"Hi." She said, awkwardly. Cyborg chuckled, and said, "So, you mind explaining to me why you were driving my car at six in the morning, and why you were singing in the car?" Raven's heart jumped a little, shocked that he knew her secret. " _Then again, he might not know. I mean, it's not like he had a camera inside the car, right?_ " Regaining her confidence, she walked over to him, looked him directly in his eye, and said, "I wasn't singing. Besides, would you rather I drive the T-Car, or Beast Boy?" Cyborg smirked, and spoke with equal confidence. "First of all, I don't really want anyone to drive the T-Car. Second of all, if you weren't singing, then why did I watch you going along to the lyrics from 'Black Sheep', sung by the band Metric, and covered in 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'?" With the added listing of details, Cyborg's cocky smirk grew bigger and bigger.

Raven could then tell that her thoughts were proven, surprisingly, 100% correct. "You instilled a hidden camera into the car, didn't you?" Cyborg's smiled turned into a completely shit-eating grin, and he said, "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, ladies and gentleman! Now that I've answered your question, you answer my questions. Why were you driving at six in the morning, and why were you singing? And especially why were you singing that song?"

Knowing no other way out of the situation she was currently in, she decided to just come clean. She sighed, and said, "I heard that song when Beast Boy was listening to it a few weeks ago. I then went to the music store and got the full album, but I didn't want anyone to hear me listening to music, especially that kind of music. That, and really the only place to play the album would be in the car. So, once a week, before all of you guys wake up, I get up early, sneak into the car, and go for a drive, just to listen to the full album. And to answer your question about why I like to sing that song especially, I just like it. Happy?" Much to Raven's surprise, Cyborg nodded in understanding. "Cool, Rae. I understand. And, against my better judgement, I have decided to allow you to continue to drive the T-Car, with the addition of me keeping this on the down-low, but only on one condition: you get the car dirty, you clean it." And with that, the two went back upstairs to eat an early breakfast.


End file.
